


In the woods

by AngelMila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Camping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, High School AU, Jock!Dean, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Swearing, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMila/pseuds/AngelMila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were best friends when they were younger, but things are changed when they went to high school. Dean was popular, the football captain, while Cas became a punk, he had some tattoos and piercings, and he was hanging out with weird guys. Now, years later they had to go camping with their parents and share a tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping with who!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, probably really bad, sorry!! And also, sorry for the grammar mistakes! I swear the next chapter is better ;) Comments are welcomed :)

Crossroads High was just like any other high school. There were the nerds, Charlie, Kevin and Ash. There were the popular kids, the football stars and the cheerleaders, just like Dean, or Lisa, Benny and Jo. And there were the rest, who wanted to be popular. Oh, and of course. The freaks, the punks. Like Castiel and Meg, Ruby and Gadreel.

The popular group usually hang out at the football field after the practice. 

"And we just ordered the drinks when I saw him. He wasn’t wearing any make up…"

"You saw who?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bleachers, next to Lisa. Lisa, his girlfriend, pecked his cheek and smiled.

"Castiel Novak." She grinned. "It was weird though. He looked like a… human?"

Benny laughed. "A human? Is that even possible?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was on a date. In a fancy restaurant." Jo smiled and sighed contently. "It was perfect. He brought me a bouquet of flowers and..." Jo continued talking about her perfect date, while Dean started thinking about Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak. They used to be best friends. They did everything together, they went everywhere together, they spent every weekend together. But things are changed when they went to high school. Dean was popular, the football captain, he had a beautiful girlfriend, while Cas became a punk, he had some tattoos and piercings, and he was hanging out with weird guys. They were differents.

Dean although missed his old friend. The times, when they watched Star Trek together or played games together. He just missed being with him. Though he had friends now too, but it was different.

"Are you listening, sweetie?" Lisa looked at Dean with a smile.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking." He shrugged.

"You, thinking?" Benny joked and nudged Dean’s side.

Dean grinned and shook his head. He stood up and sighed. "I have to go guys. Mom said she have an announcement. I hope it’s not a little brother again." He grinned. "Bye, baby." He kissed Lisa softly and waved at the others, then he left. He walked towards his car when he saw someone sitting on the hood. Dean knew who it was.

"What the fuck?" Dean growled as he stepped to him. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel smirked. "Ruby asked me to deliver this to you. Well, to your brother." He shrugged and handed a little white envelope to Dean.

"So? What are you want from me?" He grabbed the letter though. Cas smirked, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. I just missed your cute ass." He winked and jumped off of the hood. "See you, Winchester."

Dean frowned as he sat into his car. What the hell was wrong with Castiel? Dean sighed as he drove home.

Since Cas became a punk, he became weird too. He flirted with nearly everybody, he acted like nothing was important. He really annoyed Dean.

 

"Sammy? Are you here?" He knocked on his brother's door. 

The younger boy opened it. "What?"

"You got a message. From Ruby. Don't you guys have a phone or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes, taking the envelope. "Thanks, Dean." And he shut the door again.

Dean sighed again. Teenagers... Okay, Dean was only 17, but Sam was 15 and a total bitch. Another friend he had lost recently. Of course, Sam still loved his brother in his own way, but they didn’t talk as much as they used to.

 

"What!?" Dean snapped, looking at his mother. Did she really just say that?

"Dean... I don't know why are you so upset." Mary smiled at him softly.

"Because you said we are going camping with the Novak family, that's why!" He shook  
his head. "I'm not going."

"It'll be good. Just like the old times. Do you remember how good it was? You and Castiel. You really enjoyed it back then." She said. 

Dean laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, but he is not that Cas anymore. I don't want to spend time with him. I'm not going."

"Yes, you are coming." Mary said firmly.

"So Sam can stay here but I can't?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sam has an exam next week. He has to study." Mary explained.

"Still not fair." Dean pouted. The idea of being with Cas and with his family in the woods was bad enough, not to mention he had to share his tent with Castiel. He sighed. "Alright. But I'm not happy, okay?"

 

"You and Cas? In a tent?" Benny laughed loudly after Dean told his mother's plan the next day.

"Not funny, Benny. What the fuck am I going to do? I just hate this whole thing." He sighed.

Lisa pouted. "I thought we are spending the weekend together."

"Believe me, baby, I would rather do that." Dean sighed again.

 

Later, when he was putting his books into his locker, he felt someone’s breath on his neck. He thought it was Lisa, but then he heard the voice, whispering into his ear.

"I don't have a sleeping bag. Can I sleep in yours?" It was Cas, of course it was Cas.

Dean quickly turned around and frowned.

Cas chuckled. "I was just joking, don't worry."

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him.

"See you soon, Dean. I can't wait." He winked and walked away.

This weekend will be hell, Dean knew that.


	2. Do you want to touch me?

"Yeah, just sit on your ass and listen to your fucking music." Dean growled as he tried to set up the tent on his own. Castiel was sitting on a rock with his headphones on his head. He didn't pay any attention on Dean or on the tent. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. Friday night, Sunday and Saturday. And then he can go home. Finally. 

It took half an hour to set up the tent on his own and it was dark now. They were on a meadow, near to the woods. Dean's and Castiel's parent's tent was a little bit farer, they didn't want to bother the boys. Mary said the boys need some bonding time. Well, at least Mary, John, Naomi and Michael had fun. They were sitting around the campfire, talking about old times. 

After Dean was ready, he joined his parents. Castiel was already sitting there, listening to Mary's and Naomi's stories and laughing. Dean rolled his eyes. How can he be such a different person around his parents? Okay, he still had that ridiculous blue hair, the piercings and the tattoos, but he was different. He wasn't an asshole punk now, just a nice kid. And that bothered Dean very much. Why can't he always be nice? 

"Remember when Dean and you watched that horror movie when you were eight? And you two were so scared after. I had to call Naomi because you didn't stop crying." Mary laughed. 

"Oh, god, yes! That was really scary. And Dean didn't want to come out of the closet, because he thought that was safe." Castiel nodded and grinned. 

"But then you told me there might be monsters in the closet too." Dean smiled at Castiel. Old times. When they were inseparable. Sometimes it was so easy to be Castiel's friend. When he was nice, when he laughed and he was.. himself. Dean wondered if they can be friends again. Maybe they could plan movie nights or something. Hanging out again. 

"And now you are just fucking girls in the closet." Castiel whispered, so only Dean could hear that. And the moment gone. Castiel was an asshole again, like he was. 

"I'm tired. I think I just go to sleep." Dean said and smiled at his parents and Castiel's. He stood up and walked to the tent. 

Stupid Castiel Novak. Even if Dean has a good time, Castiel always ruin it somehow. Dean laid down in the tent. Why was he such a jerk to Dean? Why did he hate Dean? Why did he make fun of him? Dean growled and soon fell asleep. 

 

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, when he felt two arms sneaking around him. Dean smiled and hummed softly. Then he suddenly realized it wasn't Lisa. He opened his eyes and he saw the blue-haired punk sleeping next to him with his hands around Dean. 

"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled and pulled away. 

Cas opened his eyes, frowning. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at Dean. "What's going on?" He asked quietly. His voice was even lower than usual. 

"What's going on? You and your fucking arms around me." He growled and stood up. He grabbed his sleeping bag and his pillow. 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing now?" He asked, watching Dean curiously. 

"I'm gonna sleep outside." He murmured as he stepped out of the tent. 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Dean, it's freezing outside. Come back, you're gonna catch a cold or something." He said and then smirked. "Not saying about the monsters outside." 

Dean looked back angrily. "Fuck you. And I don't care. I'm not sleeping with you. I'm not your cuddle buddy, nor your lover. Fuck, I'm not even your friend." 

 

Shit, Castiel was right. It was so cold outside. Dean tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He only slept a few hours. When he woke up next morning, the sun was already shining. He got up and yawned. He grabbed his sleeping bag and his pillow and he walked back to the tent. He stepped in and his eyes widened. Cas was in the tent, he was sleeping quietly on his stomach. He was half naked and Dean could easily see the huge tattoo on the boy's toned back. It was a pair of black angel wings and it was beautiful. Dean just wanted to touch it, but he just shook his head. He quickly dropped his stuff and walked out when he saw Castiel opened his eyes. 

 

Dean was sitting at the little camping table, eating his breakfast when Castiel sat next to him. He wore a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Dean was a bit disappointed because he couldn't see the big tattoo on his back. He ate his breakfast quietly. 

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Castiel grinned at him and took a big bite of his sandwich. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "The next time when you wrap your arms around me, I'm gonna rip your arms off." He growled and Castiel chuckled. "I'm serious, Cas." 

"Guys!" Mary stepped to them, smiling widely. "Guess what's the plan for today! Little hint, you are going to enjoy it." 

"Are we going home?" Dean asked and smiled. Castiel let out a small laugh. 

Mary sighed. "No. We are going to the lake. You used to like that." 

"Yes, Mrs. Winchester. I'm sure it'll be fun." Cas smiled at the woman, who smiled and walked away. "At least you can stare at my tattoos." He winked at Dean. "I saw you." Then he stood up, walking back to the tent. Dean stayed there, watching as Cas walked away. God, two more days... 

 

"Hey, baby, can you please do my back?" Castiel winked at Dean, holding a bottle of suncream. 

"Bite me, Cas." Dean growled, leaving the boy there. Why was Cas so annoying? He teased him and made fun of him every time. He 

 

The water was good at least. Dean swam a little, then he sat down under a tree, resting a bit. He woke up hours later. Cas was sitting near, drawing something. Dean stood up and walked to Castiel. "Can I see it?" He asked and sat next to him. 

Cas shrugged. "If you want to. I'm not ready yet. It's uh, a tattoo." He explained. 

Dean looked at the paper and frowned. "Is that the Chrysler building?" 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it is. I always liked Art Deco." He explained. He put the pencil down and looked at Dean. "Where should I put it?" He asked. 

"Uhm.. I have no idea." Dean said honestly, rubbing the back of his head. "It seems you have tattoos everywhere." 

Castiel laughed lightly. "No, I don't. I only have three tattoos. The angel wings on my back, you've already saw that one. Here..." He pointed at his side. "It's uh, angel banishing sign, and this..." Now he pointed at strange signs. "It's Enochian." He shrugged. 

Dean stared at his tattoos. All three was interesting, somehow beautiful. But his favorite was the one on Castiel's back. "Can I touch it?" He asked quietly. Cas nodded and Dean slowly trailed his fingers along the contour of the tattoo. 

Cas shivered slightly at Dean's touch. "Do you like it?" Cas asked with a smile. 

Dean nodded. "Yes, I do." He cleared his throat. "I should go and help with the dinner." He said quickly and got up. Cas smirked and nodded. 

 

After dinner, they both went to the tent. They were lying and talking a bit. 

"Do you remember when we draw on each other's skin with pen? And my mom was so angry, she couldn't wash them off for a week." Castiel said and grinned. "Maybe that's why I like tattoos so much." 

Dean laughed softly. "Maybe. But what about the blue hair?" 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! It's not that bad." He smiled. 

Dean yawned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... I'm tired, so... Good night, Cas." He mumbled. "But don't you dare cuddle again." 

Castiel smirked. "Why not? You seemed like you enjoy touching me." 

Dean opened his eyes and frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Cas shrugged. "The angel wings tattoo." He explained and smiled. "Just admit it, you want to touch me!" 

Dean laughed cynically. "Why would I want to touch a freak? Anyways, you hate me, why would you want me to touch you?" 

"You know what Dean? Fuck you." Cas snapped angrily and he got out of the tent. He took a cigarette and lit it. 

Few minutes later Dean stepped next to Castiel. "Hey, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just..." He sighed, collecting his thoughts. "I don't know why do you hate me." 

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think I hate you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He took a drag of his cigarette. 

Dean shrugged. "It's obvious. How you talk to me. The jokes, the teasing. You always make fun of me or embarrass me or something. I just don't know why are you doing this. I don't know what I did to you or how we drifted apart..." 

Cas sat down on the ground and soon Dean sat next to him. Cas smoked, staring the lake. "I don't hate you." He said after few minutes. They sat there quietly for a while, watching as the moon reflected on the water. "It was my fault though." 

Dean glanced at him and frowned. "What was your fault?" 

"That we drifted apart." Cas explained quietly. "When we went to high school we both made new friends. Different friends." He laughed softly and took another long drag. "I liked you for a while then and I was flirting with you too obviously. So Meg asked me one day if I'm in love with you and I was too scared to admit it. So I started flirting with everyone, teasing them and things like that, so people thought I'm doing this to everyone." He shrugged. "And it's like a habit now. And then you started to hang out with the popular kids and I don't know... I didn't want to bother you anymore, since you had better friends. And let's be honest, I really am a freak." 

Dean's eyes widened as he listened to Castiel. He liked him? He was in love with him? "Cas, I..." He didn't know what to say. "I didn't know that." He whispered. 

Castiel stood up and flicked the butt of the cigarette on the ground, crashing it under the toe of his converse. "Anyway, it was a long time ago. We both changed. We are different." He shrugged again. "Good night, Dean." He said and walked back to the tent. 

Dean stayed there, staring at the lake. That was too much. He felt awful because he didn't know that his friend was in love with him. Of course, Cas wasn't in love with him now, and honestly, Dean could understand that. Because Cas wasn't an asshole. Dean was. He got into the football team and he didn't spend enough time with his friend. He didn't notice Cas was in love with him. There were a lot of thoughts in his head. He felt awful, terrible and he was scared. He was scared, because he liked Castiel too, but he was such a coward back then. And he was a coward now too, because he just couldn't admit it, that no matter what, he still liked him. He sighed and he went to sleep as well. 

 

Next morning when Dean woke up, he was alone in the tent. The sun was shining brightly, it was almost noon. He walked to the campfire and looked around. "Mom?" He stepped to Mary. "Where is Cas?" 

Mary smiled, kissing the top of his son's head. "Hey, sleepy head! He went to take a walk, he should be here somewhere. Your dad and Michael are fishing and Naomi and I are just making lunch." 

Dean sighed. He had to talk with Cas. It was Sunday already. Few hours and they are going home. He went to find Castiel. After ten minutes of searching in the woods, he found Castiel sitting on a rock. He was smoking. 

"That will kill you one day." Dean said, pointing at the cigarette. "Can I stay here?" He asked and he sat down on another rock when Castiel nodded. 

They sat there quietly for a long time. Then Dean took a deep breath and he broke the silence. "Cas, we should talk." 

"About what?" Cas snapped, lighting another cigarette. "About what a freak I am? Or how was I head over heals for you and you didn't even notice that? Or how I still can't forget you, even though I'm trying real hard?" 

Dean's breath hitched. Castiel still liked him? "What?" He asked quietly. 

"You know what? Forget it." Cas murmured angrily and he stubbed out his cigarette on the rock. He got up, walking towards the campsite. Dean stood up quickly and grabbed Castiel's hand. He pulled closer and kissed him hard. 

Cas was surprised first, but then he kissed him back just as passionately. Dean pushed Cas against a tree, pinning him down and kissing him deeply. 

They only pulled away minutes later, when they heard Naomi's voice. "Kids? Lunch is ready." 

Cas smirked and kissed Dean again quickly before he left the boy there and walked back to the tents. Dean stood there for a moment and then he took a deep breath, following Castiel. 

 

They couldn't talk about what just happened in the woods during lunch. And after, when they started packing, Michael asked his son to help him with the tent while Dean was breaking down their tent. Then they both went home. It was a long, eventful weekend and Dean couldn't wait until Monday, so maybe the two of them can talk.. or make out.


	3. Fucking Castiel Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, I know and I'm sorry :( But I hope you'll like it and I promise I'll add a new (hopefully longer) chapter soon :3

The next morning Dean woke up early. He was scared and nervous, but also excited. He didn't know what was going on between the two of them. It was wrong, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to see him again. 

So when he walked inside the school, his heart was beating fast. He went to his locker to get his books, when two arms snaked around his waist. He smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't care that anyone could see him with another boy. He was just happy. 

"I missed you." Dean immediately opened his eyes when he heard those three words. 

"Lisa?" he frowned and turned around, he totally forgot about his girlfriend. 

"Yeah, who else, silly?" she chuckled lightly and kissed his lips. "How was your weekend, baby?" she asked kindly. 

"Uhm.. It was surprisingly good. I had fun." Dean admitted, smiling a little. 

She frowned slightly. "Are you serious? What about that weirdo? Was he there too?" she took his hand as they walked to class. 

"Yeah, he was." Dean shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. They walked into the classroom and they sat down somewhere at the back. Dean saw Castiel too, sitting next to the window. Dean sighed quietly. He shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't when he had a girlfriend. He wasn't gay, no. He was just confused. Or at least he wanted to believe. But deep inside he knew that wasn't the truth. 

The class was boring. Lisa talked about her weekend, how she missed Dean and how she hated spending Saturday night alone. Dean acted like he was listening, but he was thinking about the weekend. Dean glanced at Cas occasionally, he watched him as the boy was drawing instead of paying attention. He was gorgeous. And Dean just wanted to be with him. 

"Dean?" Lisa raised her eyebrows. "You're not listening. What's wrong?" 

Dean shook his head with a soft smile. "Nothing. I'm just tired a little, that's all." 

"Tired? I was hoping we can go to your house after school... or just to your car." She winked, pulling Dean closer and kissing him. 

Dean smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back, he saw Castiel was watching them, but he immediately turned back. When the class ended, Cas walked away quickly. 

 

Dean tried to find Castiel all day to talk to him, but he couldn't. At lunch break he went to the parking lot where the punks usually hang out, but only Ruby and Meg was there. He walked to the library, to the bathroom, to the lockers room, but he wasn't there either. 

When school was over Lisa waited for Dean at his locker and kissed him. "So? Can we go now?" She asked and grinned. 

"I don't know, I'm tired and..." Dean felt terrible. He didn't want to lie to Lisa, but also, he wasn't sure he wanted this. After the weekend he realized he really liked Cas. Dean stopped when he noticed Castiel. He was walking towards them. 

"Hello, Cas." Dean said and Lisa nodded at him too. 

"Hey, Princess. Oh, hello, Lisa." Castiel smirked. "Don't forget about protection." 

"Oh, shut up, weirdo." Lisa rolled her eyes and pulled Dean out of the building. 

After all, Castiel still acted like nothing happened. Dean was such an idiot. Castiel was Castiel, no matter what happened on that trip. What was he thinking? He can't be with Cas! Dean had a beautiful girlfriend and he should be happy with her. "You know what? Let's go to my place." He whispered huskily, getting into the car. 

 

After Lisa got dressed hours later, she kissed Dean lovingly once more, then she left. Dean was lying in his bed, thinking. He didn't understand it. The sex was amazing with Lisa, like always, then why did he think about big blue eyes the whole time? Fucking Castiel Novak. He didn't even want to be with Dean, he was just playing with him. What he said on the trip wasn't true. He just teased Dean. Maybe it was a revenge because Dean left him alone when they went to high school and they made new friends. 

 

So on the next days he tried to avoid the boy. He didn't need him. He had a pretty girlfriend and she was more than enough. Every time Castiel was around, Cas was cold and he made fun of Dean. 

"I'm so fucking done with Castiel Novak." Dean told to Benny after the football practise. 

Benny raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" He asked, changing his clothes. 

"He is such a dick." He rolled his eyes and sighed and put on his letterman jacket. "You should've seen how he talked to my mother. He was so polite and nice, my mom adores him. But fucking god, he is just an asshole who can act." 

Benny shrugged and leaned against the lockers. "Who cares? He is a loser. You have better friends. Like me." He grinned and patted Dean's shoulder. 

"You are right." He sighed and nodded. "I don't know. I just feel bad for him. He was a nice kid, and now he is a real son of a bitch." 

 

Dean's plan to avoid Castiel went really well. Until Friday. They both have the same chemistry class on Friday. Dean was late and he sighed when he realized the only empty seat was next to Castiel fuckin' Novak. He sat down but he didn't say a word to him. They learnt about monosaccharides and it was okay, Castiel was sitting quietly, drawing, while Dean tried to concentrate on what's the difference between glucose and fructose. Then Dean gasped softly when he felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced at Cas, who smirked. 

"What the are you doing?" Dean hissed quietly. 

Castiel didn't answer, he slid his hand upward, squeezing Dean's crotch. Dean moaned softly and closed his eyes. 

Castiel smirked even more and slipped his hand into Dean's jeans and Dean was so thankful they were sitting at the back. It was so wrong, yet felt so right as Castiel stroked him. Dean bit his lip hard, tried not to moan loudly. It didn't take him long to come into his pants. He was breathing heavily and he looked at Cas, who leaned closer and whispered into his ear. 

"Did you know there are fructose and glucose molecules in cum?" He whispered softly, pulling his hand out. Then the bell went off and Castiel left Dean there alone, panting heavily. 

Fucking Castiel Novak.


	4. Happy Halloween, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little (late) Halloween special. Happy Halloween y'all!

Halloween. The night when the Crossroads High's finest were partying at Jo's house. Everyone dressed in funny or sexy costumes. Dean didn't really like Halloween, but he did like to watch the girls in slutty outfits. 

He decided to be a nerd. He put on a white shirt, knitted grey vest and ugly brown trousers. He even found glasses frame and put it on. 

He picked up Lisa before the party, who dressed as a sexy vampire. She laughed when he saw Dean. 

"You look terrible." She said, smiling even wider. She pressed a small kiss on Dean's lips. 

"Well, thank you, sexy." Dean replied and rolled his eyes, laughing as well. 

 

A few minutes later they arrived. There were already a lot of people, dancing and drinking or just making out in the corner. The music were loud and the room was dark. 

Lisa found her friends and went to talk with them, leaving Dean alone. But Dean soon got company, a blue eyed boy walked to him. 

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked, frowning as he looked over at Castiel. He was wearing a tight white mini dress with a red cross on his chest and a little nurse hat. 

"Duh, I'm a sexy nurse." Cas said, smirking. "Do you like it?" He turned around, his short dress hugged his ass perfectly. "Yeah, and I'm not wearing an underwear." He winked at Dean before he turned around and started dancing, swaying his hips. 

Dean swallowed hard. Cas was super hot and he was afraid he will have a fucking boner in a crowded room. He just had to get away for a few minutes. He turned around and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door after him. "Why?" He asked himself as he looked in the mirror and saw a large bulge in his pants. He sat down on the toilet and slid his hand into his pants, stroking his member slowly. It wasn't hard to come, he just had to imagine Castiel. Castiel in that outfit, Castiel's eyes, his ass, his lips... 

 

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his cheeks were red. He saw Cas as he smirked at Dean. Dean just sighed and went to grab a drink. Lisa was in the kitchen, talking with one of her girlfriends. 

"Hey, where were you, baby?" Lisa asked, kissing Dean's lips softly. 

Dean shrugged. "I just talked with my friends, you know." He lied. 

"Did you see Cas? Oh my god, he is so weird! I knew he is gay, but this is too much." Said Lisa and she laughed quietly. "I mean he barely wears anything." 

"I know." Dean said and it almost sounded like a moan. "Uhm, I need a drink." He quickly grabbed a bottle of beer, taking a sip from it. 

"Dean, I want to dance, let's go!" Lisa smiled and took Dean's hand, taking him to the dance floor. 

 

Luckily Dean didn't see Cas for hours. He was with Lisa or with Benny. Around two am, Lisa had to take a girl home, because she was too drunk and Lisa didn't want to let the girl home alone. Dean was drinking with Benny when he saw Castiel in the corner, looking at him.  
Cas smirked as he walked towards Dean and leaned closer, his perfect pink lips brushed against Dean's ear. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered huskily. 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Castiel grabbed his hand as he pulled upstairs and into an empty bedroom. Dean hated the fact that he couldn't resist temptation, that he couldn't say no or tell Cas to stop. 

When they were in the room, Castiel pushed Dean against the wall. "Did I tell you I love nerds? They turn me on." He whispered, his voice was deep. 

"Good, because I like sexy nurses." Dean replied with a grin. Cas kissed the boy hungrily, licking his lips, wanting to taste Dean. They made out for a while, when Castiel pulled back. 

Dean just gasped as Castiel unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. "Look at you. So hard already." Cas purred, smirking at Dean. 

Dean blushed a little, not knowing what to say. He reached out to do the same to Castiel, but Cas shook his head. "Not this time, baby." 

Cas dropped on his knees, looking up at Dean. His blue eyes were black with lust. He pressed a small kiss on the head of Dean's cock before he wrapped his perfect lips around it. Dean looked down at the boy and his breath hitched. He was so hot like this. 

Dean soon became a moaning mess. As Castiel bobbed his head faster, Dean was getting louder and louder. Cas did his job like an expert and Dean soon came, the second time that night. 

Castiel swallowed everything and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Happy Halloween, baby." Castiel smirked and kissed Dean softly, before he walked out of the room. 

Dean tried to catch his breath as he stood there, leaning against the wall. He hated this, how Castiel can do whatever he wants to Dean, but when he was done, he left. Maybe he really should talk to the boy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> (PS: I'm terribly sorry for not posting frequently :c)


	5. It's over

Dean knew that this thing between Cas and him can't go any further. Cas just used him like a toy. Okay, it was fun, but Dean had a girlfriend! He had to talk with the boy. 

The next week he saw Castiel every day at school, but he was such a coward to break this thing off. Until next Monday. 

Dean was walking towards his locker when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the janitor's closet. Dean blinked a few times before he could see Castiel in the dark. 

"I want you. Here and now." Castiel whispered huskily and started to press open-mouthed kisses on his neck and jawline. 

Dean closed his eyes and moaned quietly, letting Cas do whatever he wants. Cas took off Dean's shirt and continue kissing Dean's upper body. He swirled his tongue around Dean's nipple, when Dean gently pushed Castiel away and opened his eyes. "I... I can't do this. I'm sorry." 

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked and frowned. "I know you want me too." He smirked as he stepped closer again. 

"I'm serious, Cas. You can't do... this.. every time you want to." Dean replied. "I'm not your toy." 

"Come on, Dean. Don't be such a prude. Let's have some fun." He kissed Dean again, pressing his body against Dean's. 

"Cas, don't!" Dean said harshly. "I don't want this. I don't need this. Okay, it was fun, it was sexy and hot, but I'm tired of it. We can't do this." 

"Why not? You like me, I like you... Seems good to me." Castiel shrugged. 

Dean sighed and put on his t-shirt. "Yes, I like you. That's why I don't want to do this anymore. It's over, Cas." Dean combed his hair with his fingers and then stepped out of the janitor's closet. 

 

Later on that day, Dean was at Lisa's place. They were sitting on the couch, watching a film, but honestly, Dean couldn't pay attention on the movie. 

Lisa rested his head on Dean's shoulder and stared at the screen, while Dean closed his eyes, thinking about what just happened this afternoon. 

He had to do it. What they did with Castiel was so wrong. Everything will be fine now, he really hoped that. Everything can be normal again. Alright, Castiel was hot and he was kinda funny, but still, he was Castiel. Dean was 100% sure Cas doesn't want a serious relationship. Besides, being in a relationship with a punk would ruin Dean's reputation, but being in a gay relationship with a punk would be a social suicide. Of course he didn't want that. But yet, he felt terrible. What if he did want to be in a relationship with him? That was crazy... 

"What are you thinking about?" Lisa asked nicely, stroking Dean's cheek gently with his fingers. 

"What? Uh, nothing..." He replied. "Nothing important." Dean yawned and stretched, then looked at Lisa. "I think I should go now." 

Lisa nodded with a smile and kissed his boyfriend. "Alright. Be safe." Dean grabbed his bag and he walked towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget. Dinner on Friday!" 

"Of course, baby." Dean replied and he walked out, sighing. 

 

When he got home and walked in the living room, he groaned. Sam was making out wit Ruby on the couch. "Not in front of me, please." 

Sammy looked up, blushing furiously. "We just... Uhm..." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just not now. And not on the couch." 

Ruby just smirked at him. "Then where? In the janitor's closet? Like you and Cas?" 

Now Dean was who blushed. "I.. I don't know what are you talking about. Besides, we didn't do anything." 

"Neither did we." Ruby grinned. "Yet." She added as he kissed Sam again. 

Dean groaned again, louder this time. "Alright, just keep the volume low." He said as he quickly rushed upstairs. His baby bro and a girl, that was something he didn't want to see. 

Ten minutes later Sam knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Can I come in?" He asked quietly. 

"Well, you are already inside, so..." Dean shrugged and smiled a little. "Yeah, sure." 

"I just... We didn't do it." Sam said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "We just kissed a little." 

"Yeah, dude... It's okay. But maybe you should wait. You are only fifteen." Dean replied. Not like he didn't do the same when he was younger. 

"I'm almost sixteen." Sam reminded him with a proud grin. They stayed quiet for a while, before Sam started to talk again. "So... You and Cas?" 

"W-what? No!" Dean shook his head and he knew he was getting bright red. 

"Come on, you can tell anything to me. Besides, Cas is kinda hot and you two were so close back then." Sam said, grinning. 

"Seriously, there's nothing between me and Cas." Dean snapped. "And I don't get it why are you so nice to me, when you literally were a bitch to me earlier." 

Sam sighed and stood up. "Jerk." 

"Bitch." Dean muttered as Sam left the room. He laid down and closed his eyes. He groaned loudly. He just couldn't get those blue eyes out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3  
> And also, thank you for all your comments, you are the best :3


	6. Old times

The next week was hard. Dean saw Castiel every day, and though Cas sometimes smirked at him or just stared at him, he didn't do anything. There were no more secret meeting in the janitor's closet or blow jobs at parties. 

But it was hard. Sometimes Dean glanced at the boy and he just wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him deeply, passionately. But he couldn't. It wasn't right. 

Dean tried to spend more time with his friends and with his girlfriend. On Friday after school when Dean kissed Lisa goodbye, she smiled at him. 

"Dinner tonight. Don't forget it." She whispered softly and kissed Dean one more time. 

Dean smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, baby. See you soon." He watched Lisa as she walked to her locker, before he headed out to his car. 

He frowned when he saw a guy sitting on his car's hood. And it wasn't just a guy. It was Castiel. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he shoved his hand to his pocket, trying to find his key. 

Castiel shrugged and smirked. "You know, I was in the neighborhood, so.." 

Dean rolled his eyes, still searching for the car key. "Yeah, yeah... What are you doing here for real?" 

"I thought we could go for a walk." Cas said and grinned at Dean. "Oh... Are you looking for this?" He asked, holding up the key. 

"Fuck, where did you find it?" Dean raised his eyebrows and reached out for it, but Cas pulled his hand away. 

"Uh-uh. I'm not giving it to you yet." Cas smirked mischievously. "And I didn't find it. I stole it." He admitted. "You should be more careful next time." 

"Cas, you son of a bitch, give it back to me." Dean growled angrily. 

Cas shook his head. "No. Not yet. You have to earn it. Come on, we are late." 

"Earn it? Seriously? Cas, I don't have time for your shit..." He let out a soft sigh, he knew he won't get the key back so easily. "Alright, where are we going?" He asked. 

Castiel grinned as he jumped off of the car. "It's secret. Let's go." Castiel started walking and Dean followed him grumpily. 

 

They were walking for around an hour and a half, at least it felt like they were walking for that long and Dean wasn't even sure that they were still in the town. "Okay, would you tell me where are we now?" He asked. "I really don't have time for this." He groaned quietly. 

"Almost there, keep walking." Castiel replied, smiling at Dean. So Dean sighed and nodded, following Castiel. He cursed himself for letting Cas taking him anywhere he wanted to. But he had to admit it, though it was annoying as hell, it was kind of exciting too. And of course (not like Dean would ever admit that) he missed Castiel. 

"Are we still in Lawrence?" Dean sighed, looking around. There were nothing just trees around him. Cas was taking him in the fucking woods. "Seriously, Cas, if you want to murder me or something, just do it now." 

Cas let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I don't want to kill you, don't worry." 

They kept walking until they were standing in a field. "We are here!" Cas said excitedly, smiling wide. 

"Here? Where are we exactly?" Dean asked and he frowned, looking around. He didn't know why was Castiel so happy. "Seriously, if it's some kind of a sick joke and you will leave me here alone, I swear I'll..." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, relax. It's not a joke. Really." He smiled at Dean. "So, do you remember?" 

"Remember? It's a fucking field. Why would I remember anything?" Dean sighed, so annoyed by this. 

"Look at that tree." Castiel pointed at a tree in the middle of the field. There was a little treehouse on it. 

"Holy shit." Dean whispered, smiling as well. "You must be kidding. Is this the one we built back then?" 

"Well..." Cas started, rubbing the back of his head. "Almost. The old treehouse was in a bad condition, so I had to repair it." He admitted and shrugged. "But enough talking, let's go up!" 

Cas rushed to the treehouse and climbed up. Dean followed him and once they were there, Dean's eyes widened. 

There was some pillows on the floor, a few bottles of beer and a big apple pie. Besides, the treehouse looked just like when they were kids, there were paintings on the wall, a small box full of treasures, marble balls and colored pencils, there were also some coins and nice pebbles and some old candies. 

Dean smiled, looking around. "This is amazing." He whispered. 

"Do you like it?" Cas asked. "I had to repair the roof and I had to make a new rope ladder." He explained. "But I think no one found it, everything was where we left them." When Castiel saw Dean looked at the pie, he blushed. "I made it. I hope it's still you favorite." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I love pie." He couldn't believe Castiel remembered. "The treehouse is smaller than I remembered." He said and sat down. 

"Yeah, it seemed bigger because we were smaller. I loved being here. Those were the best days when I was a kid." Cas admitted. 

"Dude, do you remember that squirrel?" Dean grinned. "What was his name? Brian?" 

"No, it was Bruno! Bruno, the squirrel. And you fed him with candies." Castiel laughed softly. "Wait... Do you remember the house rules? There was a paper hidden somewhere, but I don't remember where." Castiel said, looking around. 

"The house rules! Of course. It was..." Dean stood up and he glanced out of the treehouse. There was a little tree den. Dean grinned as he found the paper in it. "Found it!" He gave the paper to Cas. 

HOUƧE RULEƧ!   
-No girlƨ!   
-No adultƨ!   
-Caƨ and Dean beƨt friendƨ forever! 

Castiel laughed as he read the paper. "Looks like you couldn't write a proper letter S." He teased the boy. 

"Come on man, it's not my fault! I was ill when Mrs. Harvelle taught it in school." Dean grinned. 

"Hey, Dean... Here's your key. If you want to go home, you can." Cas said as he gave the key to Dean. 

Dean smiled. "Thanks... But I do want to stay, if you don't mind." 

Castiel smiled too, he couldn't believe Dean wanted to stay. 

 

In the next two hours they talked about old times, they laughed, they just enjoyed each others company. Dean had to admit it, he missed this. Okay, he had friends, pretty good friends, but Cas was different. It was so easy to get along with Cas, the old Cas, not the I'm too cool, I'm a punk Cas. And Dean just wanted to enjoy this until he can. 

"How did you found this place, anyways?" Dean asked, still grinning. 

"Once I ran away from school and I came here, I don't know why... I slept here that night and I thought it would be great to repair it, since we had so many memories..." Castiel shrugged. 

Dean frowned. "Why did you run away?" He asked quietly. 

Castiel shrugged again, not looking at Dean. "My life isn't perfect, exactly." He whispered. "I don't really want to talk about this, Dean." 

"Okay." Dean nodded and put his hand on Castiel's. "But if you want to talk to me about something, just tell me, alright?" 

Cas nodded and smiled weakly at Dean. "Thank you." 

"So... Why did you bring me here?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Well, you said you like me, so that's why you don't want to fuck around. I thought it would be nice to just talk and eat and do everything people are doing on a date." Castiel shrugged, blushing a little. He just didn't know how will Dean react. 

"The date! Fuck..." Dean jumped up, realizing Lisa was waiting at the restaurant for him. "I got to go." He said quickly. "Thanks, Cas. It was fun. See you around." 

"But the pie..." Cas started, but Dean was already gone. "You didn't eat your pie." He whispered, sighing sadly. 

 

Dean rushed to the restaurant, but he was already late. Lisa was standing in front of the building and she was furious. 

"Where the hell were you, Dean?" Lisa growled. "I'm waiting here for half an hour! You didn't pick up your phone, your mom had no idea where you are and your car was still in the school's parking lot! So tell me, Dean. Where the fuck where you?" 

"I totally forgot about the date, I'm sorry." Dean sighed. 

"You are sorry? Well, I'm sorry too." Lisa shook her head and started walking. 

"Where are you going now, babe?" Dean asked, following her. 

"Home, dumbass." She rolled her eyes. 

"Lisa, babe... Please, let's go inside. I'm sorry, I really am." Dean took Lisa's hand, but she pulled away. 

Lisa turned around and looked at Dean. "I'm so done with this. Are you seeing someone or what? Seems like you don't really have time for me lately... So tell me, is there another girl or something?" 

"What? No! It's just..." Dean sighed, not knowing what to say. 

"Well, then call me if you can tell me where the hell were you..." Lisa said and walked away. 

 

Two hours later Dean was lying in his bed, staring at his phone. He tried to call Lisa all night, but she didn't pick up, neither did Cas. They were mad at Dean, he knew that. 

But what should he do? Should he stay with Lisa and forget Castiel or break up with Lisa and be with Cas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
